A new Gilligan's Island Episode
by astronerd13
Summary: Gilligan see a small boat containing two people. Who are they? Can they help rescue the seven passengers of the S.S. Minnow? Or are they as shiprecked as them? It's a work in progress and I will conitnue it if people like it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Gilligan's Island Fan Fiction

"Skipper! Skipper!" Gilligan sprints from the shore, arms flailing, "SKIPPER!" his voice is full of excitement and fear as he runs through the jungle, back to the huts.

"Ahhh…" a sigh of contentment slips out of the Skipper's mouth as he lays down in his hammock for a nice long nap. As he slides his hat over his eyes he hears in the distance the yelling voice that can belong to only one person.

"Skipper!"

"Oh, brother" Skipper mumbles, "what did Gilligan find this time?". He hunkers down lower in his hammock as Gilligan rushes in, falling head over heels onto Skipper. As Skipper resettles himself, trying to get back on his feet and reaching for his hat, Gilligan stammers "Skipper! There's something down on the beach! I was just throwing sticks and and, I saw this big blob come out of the ocean, it looked like a whale's head! Then it started moving, yeah, and it was coming right towards me and I ran for it! You have to see it Skipper!" Gilligan used his hands as he was telling the story of the whale, and Skipper rolled his eyes when he finished.

"Gilligan, there are no whales here."

"Yeah, there are, come see!"

"If I come see, and see no whale, can I PLEASE have an afternoon of peace and quiet!" Skipper said, agitated.

"Sure Skipper, come on!" Gilligan dragged Skipper by his arm and they ran to the beach.

"See Skipper? See?" Gilligan pointed to, what seemed to be a small box, but as Skipper looked closer, he could see that it was a tiny ship, one that you would see on a cruise ship as the emergency boats.

"Skipper…what is that?" Gilligan asked.

"It's not a whale, it looks like a boat!"

"Then we can get off!"

"Well, it doesn't look like it could handle more than a couple days at sea…but it's worth a shot!" The two of them ran over to the small boat. It was white, with orange trim and rope and tipped on its side. But when they were about 5 yards away a figure fell out of the boat. Gilligan stopped dead in his tracks, knocking Sipper off his feet.

"Skipper, its..its..its a person." Gilligan whispered as Skipper struggled to get to his feet, his hat in his hand.

"Gilligan!" Skipper said as he hit him with his hat.

"Skipper…look!" Gilligan said, still in a whisper. Skipper looked ahead, to the boat and saw the figure, which was now accompanied by another figure.

"Gilligan! Look!" Skipper said with happiness in his voice. "Hey! Hi!" Skipper yelled to the strangers, who turned around and waved, one was jumping up and down.

"Skipper, what did you do that for?"

"They might have a transmitter on their boat or maybe they know how to work the boat!" Then Skipper ran down to the people. Gilligan ran right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

As they approached the two strangers, Skipper and Gilligan saw that they weren't at the island by choice. They were both soaked, their knuckles were red, probably from clutching onto the boat as it tossed in the sea. There was a girl and a boy, both couldn't be more than eighteen. The guy spoke first.

"Oh, we are so glad to see you! You would never believe what happened to us! But first, could you direct us to a phone?"

Skipper's grin fell a bit. "You mean, you can't contact the mainland?"

"Nope," the girl chimed in "but I'm sure we will have someone come for us once we get to a phone." She said it with a hopeful look on her face. But when neither Skipper nor Gilligan responded, her shy smile fell to a frown.

"Wait wait wait…." Her friend stammered, shaking his head. "You don't mean to say that you don't have a phone here….no way to contact our families?"

"No, but we have a mail system." Gilligan commented. Skipper looked at him, bewildered. "We throw bottles with messages in them. They eventually get to someone…." The two strangers looked at him weirdly.

"Let's start over" Skipper said. "I'm the Skipper, and there are six other castaways here…"

"Castaways!" the girl cried.

"Yes, and we all work together in hopes that we will get off one day. Your boat may hold the key to getting off!" Skipper was still excited with the prospect of the adventure on sea to the mainland.

"Yeah, and I'm Gilligan!" Gilligan added.

"Is your boat seaworthy?" Skipper asked, ignoring Gilligan.

"That wreck?" The guy said. It's kinda messed up, but if you're a sailor, you could probably manage it."

Skipper turned to Gilligan. "You hear that little buddy? We can get off! We have a boat!"

"Really, Skipper? Do ya think we can sail it? Do ya? Do Ya?" Gilligan chanted as he jumped up and down.

Then they guy stuck out his hand "I'm Henry by the way." Skipper shook his hand, and then Henry's friend stuck out hers to shake. "and I'm Madeleine. Is there a place where we could dry off?"

"Sure," Skipper said gently. "Gilligan will take you guys to the huts." Then Skipper walked off to the boat. Gilligan followed until Skipper yelled his named and pointed in the directions of the huts.

On the way to the huts Gilligan supplied them with a never ending list of questions. He found out that they were on a cruise ship that toured Hawaii and gave the ultimate tropical vacation. But a terrible storm the second night at sea tipped the boat violently as everyone was trying to escape a fire on the ship. Madeline and Henry were the first on a rescue boat and the boat fell off the ship before anyone else could get in. At this point of the story, they got to the huts and they promised Gilligan the rest of the story later.

"MaryAnn! Ginger! Professor! Mr. n' Mrs. Howell! MaryAnn! Ginger!..." Gilligan called as he ran around. Henry and Madeline stood by the table, taking in all the sights.

The girls came out first, then the Howells, and lastly the Professor walked out with a large book in his hands. They stared at the new people. Gilligan introduced them, pointing at each person.

"So that's MaryAnn, Ginger, Mr. Howell, Mrs. Howell, and Professor. That's Henry and that's Madeline. They were on a big ship but then there was a fire and a storm! Then they were on a mini ship and now they're here!"

Madeline smiled and said that they would tell them the story later and mentioned it was nice to meet them. The girls took Madeline in to dry off and change as Professor took Henry. No one knew what was going on, they trusted Skipper would talk to them soon.


End file.
